


Learning Together

by Little_King_Trashmouth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 11-year-old Yuri, 14-year-old Otabek, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, see y'all in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_King_Trashmouth/pseuds/Little_King_Trashmouth
Summary: Otabek joined Yuri's ballet studio Yuri's distaste for the older boy quickly turned into a trusting friendship. This is garbage and I have sinned.





	

Yuri kept his leg extended, his toes pointed in a perfect arch, and his hand delicately raised above his head. His body was the perfect image of grace. The only thing missing was a gentle expression, and much to his coach’s and his ballet instructor’s dismay, that wasn’t something that was going to be easy to change. 

Despite his beautiful features, his delicate movements, and the graceful fluidity in which he carried himself, Yuri Plisetsky was more often than not angry. His anger was what drove him to succeed, but it also contributed to his lack of friends. 

Otabek Altin was almost his complete opposite. Puberty had come early and destroyed his flexibility, but his building frustrations in his body’s new limits were always masked by a calm expression. Otabek wasn’t flexible, but he was strong, with a toned and muscular physique. 

When he had begun training at Yuri’s studio, the younger boy did nothing but look down on him, critiquing him with sharp words and scathing insults. Otabek wasn’t fazed- he nodded at every critique, taking anything constructive he could from his remarks. 

It didn’t take long for the blonde to realize his strength, how well their bodies worked together when they danced, and how Otabek’s strength could support him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had made a friend. 

*****

Otabek smiled at Yuri as they trained on the bar, the two boys facing each other. Class had ended over an hour ago, but the studio was empty and they were both eager to continue their training.

“Beka, you need to point your toes, your extension looks sloppy- idiot.” The dark haired boy nodded, curling his toes, but the extra effort made his leg fall a few inches. He sighed, trying to lift his leg again to get at close to replicating Yuri’s extension as he could , but as soon as he focused on height, his foot relaxed.

He couldn’t keep his eyes from roaming over the other boy’s body, leotard and tights hugging every inch of his slender body. Otabek swallowed thickly, forcing himself to look away as his cheeks flushed.

He told himself that this was normal, how could anyone not appreciate Yuri’s beauty? It didn’t mean anything, didn’t make him a bad friend. 

He suppressed the other thoughts of Yuri, but their were moments when he was alone in his bedroom, late at night, when he wouldn’t be able to keep them locked away. He would imagine the beautiful young boy touching him, slender fingers stroking over his engorged cock, and then his beautiful mouth sucking him off hungrily. 

Those thoughts were reserved just for those moments, when his hand wasn’t enough and he needed to rely on his imagination. Those were thoughts that he forced himself to forget about. He respected the young boy, and he new that even a three year age gap was a lot when Yuri was only eleven. 

Her looked back at the other, smiling, keeping his expression neutral- that what he was good at after all- keeping all of his emotions hidden. 

Yuri’s bright, piercing gaze looked right back at him. “Beka, I think you need to stretch more, let me help you.” 

He smiled, the expression looking strange on his usually scowling face as he slipped onto the floor. His slender fingers grasped Otabek’s hands, pulling him down with him.

“Beka, put your leg in my shoulder and reach towards me.” He smiled back at the blonde, doing as he said, but as soon as Yuri’s hands slid up his calf and thigh, he could feel his heart rate increase. Yuri pulled him towards his chest, Otabek’s body bending forwards.

“Keep your arms extended and keep your back as straight as you can, try not to let it arch.” He nodded at the instruction, Yuri’s hands gently holding his thigh as his body bent towards him.Their faces were close, so so close and when Yuri licked his lips , Otabek’s eyes followed his little pink tongue with fascination. He felt hot, too hot in the breezy studio, and he was suddenly, painfully away of his building arousal. Yuri’s hand was pressed so close to his crotch and he breathed in through his nose, trying to focus on the stretch of his muscles and not the close proximity of his friend. 

Yuri’s smile was mischievous and when Otabek swallowed, he could see Yuri’s own gaze following his bobbing adam’s apple.

“Yuratchka?” He voice was curious and as soon as the nickname left his lips, Yuri pressed forward, brushing their lips together. As soon as he felt the gentle touch, it was gone, and Yuri was scooting away quickly, his pale cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“I-I’m sorry, shit, Beka. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me...it didn’t, it didn’t mean anything.” Yuri’s eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty and he looked away. As he spoke, Otabek felt his heart sink, disappointment taking over his calm demeanor for just a moment, the feeling of building arousal ebbing away. 

“Oh, well either way, it’s okay Yuratchka,.” His voice was calm and even and he reached forward to place a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, his breath getting caught in his throat as he saw the fear in the young boy’s eyes, his thin shoulders trembling. 

His hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, finger stroking the long blonde locks gently. “I don’t mind. Whatever you need from me. I’m here for you.”

As soon as he spoke, Yuri looked at him with wide eyes, before pouncing on him, his lips connecting with Otabek’s again, and he smiled, Yuri’s agile movements reminding him of a cat’s.

He felt his little tongue lapping at the seam of his lips and he opened them, his own tongue sweeping into his mouth hungrily. 

He pulled his mouth away, but his body was pressed against Otabek’s and he let out a quiet whimper. “I- I don’t know what exactly I need, Beka, I just want you...I need, I need something...please.”

Otabek swallowed, his own fear and uncertainty filling him. Yuri was his friend, and a boy, and he was only eleven. He bit his lip, Yuri’s whispered words making his head spin, but what if he couldn’t give the younger boy what he needed.

“Yuri, I-I don’t really have a lot of experience...and we’re both boys. Are you- are you sure?”

Otabek would be lying if he said he hadn’t spent some time online, browsing x-rated websites in the early hours of the morning, thinking of Yuri riding him, or splattering his pretty face with cum, but that was something that made his stomach ache with a shame so palpable he could taste it in the back of his throat. 

Yuri pouted, frowning at the other. “Beka, since when did you care about shit like that? I-I want you.” He swallowed, biting his lip and turning away. 

Otabek could see his blush darken. “I-I think about you and my, my...penis...it gets sensitive and I don’t know what to do, but I think about you a rub against my sheets and pillows, but it’s not enough. I-I need you Beka.” His words were sincere, despite how rushed they were, and Otabek felt his uncertainty melt away.

“Why don’t we go to my hotel, Yuratchka? I have my own room.”

*****

“Can you take your clothes off for me, little kitten?” His voice was commanding and he looked down at Yuri with dark eyes, following every movement, his cock hard and straining beneath his tight jeans.

The younger boy squirmed under the intense gaze and he swallowed thickly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, desperate for something he couldn’t quite understand.The nickname was unexpected, making his breath catch in his throat, his pulse quickening. 

“Beka…” He looked back at him, clumsily stripping himself with shaking hands, letting out a quiet whimper as the cool air hit his feverish body.

“Now lay down, Yuratchka...let me make you feel good.”

Yuri whined, following the older boy’s instructions. His whole body was trembling, his little cock laying flat against his smooth stomach leaving a pool of precum beneath his navel. His head was swimming with confusion and and arousal and he licked his lips looking up at the older boy, tears welling up in the corners of his bright eyes.

“Beka...I- I don’t understand, wh-what’s happening?” His voice was strained, little whimpers slipping out between each word.

“Shh, kitten, it’s gonna be okay, I’m gonna make you feel so good, okay?” 

Yuri nodded. He felt so vulnerable and exposed, and with anyone else he would have told them to fuck off long before they had reached this point, but he trusted Otabek more than anyone, and when the dark haired boy smiled down at him, he could feel an alarming burst of affection overwhelm him.

Without warming, Otabek was on top of him, lips dragging down his slender neck, peppering his collarbones with kisses, lapping at his little pink nipples, sucking marks into the skin covering his ribcage, his breath ghosting over his stomach, teeth nipping at his hipbones, and then suddenly his mouth was over his little straining cock, sucking it into his mouth hungrily. He pressed his tongue into the leaking slit and Yuri couldn’t keep his hips from bucking up into Otabek’s hot mouth, his trembling fingers curling into his dark locks. 

Yuri whined, his thighs shaking at Otabek’s assault on his cock, the older boy moaning and sloppily licking his cock as he accepted every shaking thrust with ease.

His slender fingers tugged at his short hair, and the stinging pain made Otabek’s cock throb in his jeans. 

He pulled away and Yuri’s cock was coated with a thick layers of saliva, the little length swollen and red. He looked beautifully wrecked, his hair a mess against the sheets, his chest covered in bruises and his legs spread. 

“B-Beka, please, please, I want to see you too…” His words were whined out, bright eyes looking up at him through heavy lids.

Otabek groaned, sitting up on his knees, peeling his tee-shirt off and tossing it to the side, before standing, quickly pulling his jeans off, followed by his boxer briefs, letting out a quiet moan as his cock finally sprung free, unrestricted. 

Yuri licked his lips, staring at him hungrily. “B-Beka , you’re so big, fuck, you’re so hot…” Otabek smiled somewhat shyly, fingers combing through his hair- “Thanks…” His cheeks were pink, and he straddled Yuri, one knee on each side of his thin hips. He leaned down, lips pressing against the younger boy’s gently, but the movements caused their hard cocks to slide together, and he groaned into his mouth, tongue sliding into his mouth hungrily, the blonde’s lips plush against his own. 

He wrapped his larger hands around their lengths and Yuri threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan, his hips moving in time with Otabek’s hand. “Beka- Beka please...I...I” Yuri’s words were garbled and Otabek’s hand moved more quickly, the movements rough. Yuri’s nails dug into his back, raking lines over the smooth, tan skin, and he screamed, his cock jerking, his seed splattering onto Otabek’s hand and their stomachs. 

Otabek quickly followed suite, stroking them both through completion, shooting hard into his own hand. 

He rolled off of Yuri, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and holding him close. The blonde smiled, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck. 

“Beka, that- that was really amazing...I-I never...that felt so, so good.” 

Otabek smiled, hands gently stroking up the length of his back, kissing his forehead gently.

“I love you, Yuratchka.”

“I love you too, Beka.”


End file.
